Morty Fyde
Morty Fyde was the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School science teacher. He is not nasty and rather dorky. His name is a pun on the word "mystified" while his full name is a pun on the word "mortified". He is voiced by Mel Rodriguez. Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space(and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) Mr. Fyde is having class with George and Harold and they start making cat and dog noises without moving their lips or opening their mouths. He thinks that he's going crazy and continues on with class, much to the students' dismay. He showed the class a fake volcano, which gave George and Harold the idea to prank The Lunch Ladies. After a couple of animals noises, he left to go see a doctor as he thought he had gotten nuts from hearing things. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Mr. Fyde quits because he dreamed that he had been eaten by a talking toilet, thought he heard cats and dogs meowing and growling in his classroom, imagined that the school got flooded with sticky green goop, and he thought he saw a group of abominable snowmen chasing George and Harold down the hallway. When Mr. Krupp tried to tell him that can all be explained as George and Harold's doings, Mr. Fyde stated that he saw a big fat bald guy in his underwear fly out the window (the big fat bald guy obviously being Captain Underpants). As Mr. Krupp could not find that as their doing, Mr. Fyde retired to leave the school for the greener pastures of the "Piqua Home for the Reality Challenged" and was eventually replaced by Professor Poopypants. Captain Underpants and Terrifying Re-turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers Mr. Fyde makes a very brief appearance in this novel, as this story is set four years in the past from the previous books and Mr. Fyde is still the science teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He is seen in a teacher's meeting along with Mr. Krupp and Ms. Ribble. Depiction in the Film Mr. Fyde has been seen in the film feeling shocked about another science convention happening on the third Saturday of the month leaving everyone (except Melvin) depressed. Mr. Fyde had plans that weekend so he told Mr. Krupp that he couldn't make that Saturday for he knows that he had plans to be with his family that day, but Mr. Krupp didn't care so he fired him and he told everyone in the auditorium that Mr. Fyde is no longer with them. He was never seen again after he got fired and replaced by Professor Poopypants. The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Morty only appeared in one episode of the TV series; Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits, where he has returned to Jerome Horwitz Elementary from the "Piqua Home for the Reality Challenged" for the first time in a long one, but, he still gets anxious around loud noises, which--unfortunately for Mr. Fyde--an elementary school is built on. The same day he returned, Mr. Krupp announced the start of the Avocad-grow contest (a scam he set up to get a large supply of guacamole). During the contest, an accident with Melvin Sneedly's Piticle accelerator 2000 combined him with George and Harold's pit, turning him into a monster that destroys anything that makes any sort of loud noise. He eventually gets planted into the ground in a peaceful forest and watered by Stanley Peet's sweat, where he now lives peacefully as an amazing avocado tree in said forest; which is located near the school. Appearances * Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) * Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants * Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Gallery Mr Fyde is hearing things.png Mr Fyde brings a volcano experiment.png Mr Fyde has seen enought and calls it quits.png Mr Fyde leaves to therapy.png Mr Fyde uses vinegar while being annoyed.png Mr Fyde volcano erupts.png Mr. Fyde flees from his work job.png Mr. Fyde tells Mr. Krupp why he is quitting his job.png Mr. Fyde's resignation form.png Screen_shot_2013-01-19_at_6.08.03_PM.png Movie Fryed.PNG|Mr Fyde in the Film Category:Character Category:Novel characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Males